Citrine Eagle
|Row 2 title = Hierarchy |Row 2 info = Kavid McTash|Justicar}} |Row 3 title = Praetorian |Row 3 info = Lona Malphur|Chief of Medical}} Shindo Malphur|Paradigm}} |Row 4 title =Capital |Row 4 info = ---- |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Silvershield Brotherhood }} ---- |Row 7 title = Insignia |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Links |Row 8 info = Website Moon Guard Forum Post Recruitment Guide |Row 9 title =Motto |Row 9 info ="Soar Together." |Row 10 title= Status |Row 10 info= |imagewidth = 250}} The Citrine Eagle (formally referred to as the '''Order of the Citrine Eagle')'' is the militant force of the Alterac Mountains, guided by Light and virtue, the men and women of the Citrine Eagle seek to create a new Alterac under good tidings and faith. Under the command of their Matriarch, Zaria R. Blackmoore, the Citrine Eagle seeks out those who would defend the Mountains, and in a greater scope, the world, from the evils that beset the lands they call home. The Citrine Eagle has also sought to aid various charitable organizations, and provide for the stragglers of Alterac hidden and stranded within the mountains. Programs like Adopt-A-Pet help further goals such as providing food for the hungry across the Eastern Kingdoms, as well as provide pups with good and caring families. Background The Order of the Citrine Eagle was formed under the approbation of Joseph Valonforth as the second paladin order based within the Alterac Mountains. As time passed, the man faded into obscurity, passing the reigns to a man unfit and unworthy of being deemed Highlord, perhaps because of his inactivity within the matters of Alterac. The Order itself was originally a simple, and humble chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, though in time would become something far greater. Through the dedication of those affiliated, the Chapter soon branched out in political, ecclesiastical, militant, and diplomatic matters for the Kingdom. It now, and forever will be the force of good within Alterac. An ever-present force, though some debate it may be considered a strong arm in Alterac affairs. After an ordeal within the City-State of Alterac, Highlord Blackmoore, along with the most noble paladins and fellows had severed ties with the former King Kormed Wolfheart, for those who supported the order could not, and would not respect his rule. Having successfully quelled the civil unrest, the civilian population has rallied under the new banner, standing behind their paladin saviors. Stalwart protectors of the innocent who shall prove to the world that the Light still shines upon Alterac, even if its former King has chosen to forsake them. Soon after, Adalek Wulfbane returned to the Alterac Mountains with his sect of the former Imperial Army, capturing and executing the tyrannical King. After the Ousting Despite the Citrine Eagle's best efforts, the Alterac Mountains proved to be a vast place. Many citizens who had settled on this new frontier had been left leaderless and with dwindling hope, and so they banded together into small communities with individually elected mayors. With the political void in Alterac apparent, Lord Toderick Stoneward sought to play his own hand at restoring order by forming the first Assembly of Alterac. The Dissolution and Reformation of the Assembly With the formation of this new assembly the civil unrest only grew stronger. The people of Alterac up in arms against one another - some in support of the pretender Kings rule, and some seeking refuge in this new government. At this time, the Citrine Eagle was a heavy influence in Alteraci politics, and chose to take a stand against this impending Civil War. In a vote soon after, the heavily Eagle influenced Assembly of Alterac voted to disband the Assembly in favor of a stronger policing force under the Grand Alliance, overseen by the Eagle's themselves. As well as this, immediately after the Dissolution, it was learned that a small Forsaken vanguard was looming in the mountains just above the Uplands. With this ever-growing threat looming on the horizon, it is now left up to the Alterac Silver Hand, along with their allies to put an end to the undead menace of the north. Though, it was also at this time where they had fatefully chosen to join The Hillsbrad Confederacy, a coalition of forces of Hillsbrad set on reclaiming the lands from the Undead. Though, Lord Stoneward would return to Alterac after hearing of the great successes within the Mountains, offering to spur along a single minor governing body within the defunct Kingdom, a Commonwealth of sorts, taking away some of the need for the Citrine Eagle to dabble in the politics of Alterac. Though of course, this is debatable. Territorial Holdings To keep the evils at bay within the mountains of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle has chosen to take up a pair of base of operations within the mountains. Deeming it necessary and proper to maintain holdings within major settlements, and respond swiftly to the ever-present dangers in Alterac. * County of Blackmoore * Talongrab (Base of Operations) * Fort Rook (Gallows' Corner; Under Construction) Divisions of the Citrine Eagle There are many niches to fill within the Order, all deemed necessary to aiding those who would seek to join the Alteraci in fighting for their home, restricting this burden to none. Icewing Legion The military sect of the Citrine Eagle, where an individual with a more general skill set may prove themselves within the Citrine Eagle. To start as a regular and perhaps rise to a commanding role within the Icewing Legion. Men and woman of the military must show drive and poise, and will unwavering. You are the strong arm of the order. Citrine Shadow The Citrine Shadow, the shadow beneath the eagle. Unnoticed and unsung, though much more than some ragtag band of assassins and stealth operatives. All men and women swift and silent, good with a bow, or brilliant technicians are welcome into the Citrine Shadows, though, they would not know about it - not yet at least. Only the finest of the Icewing Legion are allowed entry, it's leader quick witted and set on the success of efforts in Alterac. Citrine Circle Magic and spells, burning fire, and a phoenix rising from the ashes. The Citrine Flame is the board of magicks within the Citrine Eagle. Be it shadow priest, or the finest of magi, shamans who bend the elements, of the druids who tend to nature and cleanse the lands. The Circle offers home to those casters without a place, and work in unison with the other branches by providing them with an avenue to teach the others about their ways, how to counter them, or even how to utilize them. Silver Hand The Order of the Citrine Eagle set the stage for the coming prosperity for Alterac, and thus, its sect of paladins and men and women of cloth is one of the most coveted. Holy warriors of justice and virtue whom seek to bring the Holy Light to Alterac. Most in their lives will take on the path of an aspirant, and slowly, through hard work and dedication to the Holy Light and its virtues rise to knighthood and beyond. This is the place that Clerics and Knights alike work together to forge better futures, and further their knownledge and practice of the Holy Light. The Inquisition Within the underbelly of the holy order lies a secret sect within the ranks of the elite. The Inquisiton, reserved for the most devout and the strong of wills. Inquisitors are the protectors of orthodoxy, and information gathering for the order. Only the best are allowed to even be informed of the Inquisition, and the minimum requirement for entry is Knight-Lieutenant or be a Mother or Father of the Clerics for consideration. Citrine Medical Citrine Medical is a select team of medical specialists whom direct and partake in healing and medical treatments on and off the battlefield. The members of Citrine Medical span across each division of the Citrine Eagle, and bridge each division together. ASide from this, the Medical team also takes direct control of the infirmary in Talongrab Keep and infirmaries abroad. = The Hierarchy = ---- The Hierarchy are the leadership roles for each individual sect within the Citrine Eagle, as well as the first line for delegating matter pertinent to the growth and maintenance of the Order. There are two tiers of the Hierarchy, upper and lower, but all are crucial to the operation of the Citrine Eagle. (This section is a current work in progress, not all positions or peoples are presently listed.) Matriarch , the current Matriarch.]] The Matriarch of the order is the prime representative, delegate, Commander in Chief and leader of the Citrine Eagle. Her role includes delegating these powers to those she sees fit, ratifying documents, approving promotions and ascensions to Knighthood and beyond — and chairs the bi-weekly Eagle's Call meetings. The Matriarch of the order is charge with directing and approving militant operations, and may step into any seat of delegated power should the member of the Hierarchy not be present. The Matriarch is the leading force within the order, and has the ability to veto a ruling of a lower Hierarchy if deemed necessary, among other implied powers. The current Matriarch of the Order is Zaria R. Blackmoore. Justicar , the presiding Justicar.]] Originally, the Justicar was the right hand of the Highlord, but the positions requirements were vague. The new rendition of the Justicar position places the Justicar as the head of minor investigations within and outside of the orders boundaries. The Justicar is also the Prime Designate to head tribunals for members of the order to administer punishment for wrongdoings, and is the head member of the judicial triumvirate of the order, unless otherwise stated. In reference, the Justicar mat referred to as 'Your Honor'. The current Justicar was Kavid "Slick" McTash until is disappearance on the Broken Shore. His Pro-Tempore is Shindo Malphur. Commander of the Icewing Legion The Commander of the Icewing Legion is the host of the orders Brigade of general purpose soldiers, handling their training and promotions thusly. The Commander is expected to guide and lead their forces when present, and administering discipline for minor punishments within the Brigade. The Commander is also charged with appointing or approving of a Sergeant to supplement for them in case of their absence. The current Commander of the Icewing Legion is Zaria Triton. Director of Vocational and 'Recreational' Affairs , the current director of Vocational and Recreational Affairs.]] Recruitment is a crucial part of the Citrine Eagle's growth and survival, and is only entrusted to those who can help make the potential recruits welcome, as well as decide their place within the Order. The Director of Vocations is tasked with reviewing applications, administering interviews, and placing a new member into their appropriate sect, and sending them in the right direction on their path into the Order. As a supplement, the current Director has also made a point of including team building activities to further comradere among the members by approbation of the Matriarch. They may also appoint underlings to aid in the recruitment process. The current Director of Vocational and Recreational Affairs is Kaldea Crystalrose. Advisor The Advisors position is a general purpose position for matters of the Order. The Advisor would be tasked with conducting odd-jobs, or alleviating a burden present for a member of the Hierarchy. They have sway in the Matriarchs decision making processes, and are the main proprietor for contact with the Matriarch. The hands of the Matriarch. The current Advisors are Lunsetaa, and Triton. Lune Finished.png| Vindicator Lunsetaa, the first Hand of the Matriarch. Lonaart.jpg| Lona Triton, the second hand and Secretary of the Matriarch. = Special Positions= ---- Special positions defines positions available within the order that do not define someone as a member of the Hierarchy, but are important to the well-being and development of the order. Forgemaster , the current forgemaster.]] The Forge-master of the order is known as the best of the best in their craft, able to forge armor and weapons that are unmatched by any, and their devotion to the forge is paramount. The Forge-master has the ability to commission other blacksmiths of the order to begin a project, or even restrict them. The current Forgemaster is Shindo Quartermaster The Quartermaster is the first stop in the path of a new Eagle, and important for the maintenance of supplies, distribution and even trade negotiations. As the Quartermaster, this person is allowed to operate the Storehouse within Talongrab, and distribute the starting supplies to new recruits, as well as manage and commission caravan escort operations within the region. The current Quartermaster is Toderick Stoneward. Homeguard Captain , the present Homeguard Captain]] The Captain of the Citrine Homeguard is responsible for the protection and movement of troops for the protection of the Alterac Mountains while the Citrine Eagle is abroad. The current Captain is Xmir Smyth. Peer Mediator A Peer Mediators task is simple, and involves the management of conflict between members of the Order. A Peer Mediator is charged with mediating conversations between two conflicting parties in a "safe space" to have them each settle their differences and get along. The current Peer Mediator is Gertrude Goldthorn. = Champions = ---- To be considered a Champion of the Citrine Eagle is no small feat. Utmost devotion and exemplary service aside, a champion must also show the values seen in the flock. Unity, family, and good will towards all. For now, there is only one Champion of the Citrine Eagle, declared on the 19th of December, 35 L.C., Vindicator Lunsetaa. = Turwinkle Video= ---- = Gallery= ---- WoWScrnShot_111316_140257.jpg WoWScrnShot_102016_210438.jpg WoWScrnShot_102116_213855.jpg WoWScrnShot_100116_205554.jpg|Wait - isn't that a tree? WoWScrnShot_100116_205715.jpg|No way, that's -totally- a tree. WoWScrnShot_100916_203557.jpg|Ambushing Forsaken. WoWScrnShot_100916_205638.jpg|Roylen's subjectively coolest looking moment. WoWScrnShot_081216_220740.jpg|One year in! WoWScrnShot_021716_211725.jpg|Shindo after camping. WoWScrnShot_030715_235926.jpg|Allessaria Winterfeld being proposed to. Who knew she would be murdered? WoWScrnShot_051816_174903.jpg|Come along and sit a spell! WoWScrnShot_082516_221046.jpg|Aboard a Legion ship! WoWScrnShot_082816_210506.jpg|So, got any threes? WoWScrnShot_082916_204003.jpg|Eagle's Call! WoWScrnShot_071216_193533.jpg|The Fall of Stromgarde WoWScrnShot_073116_203213.jpg|Bar night at the Lone Wolf with The Radiant Vigil WoWScrnShot_072216_200938.jpg|Preparing to secure the mainland! WoWScrnShot_072415_230232.jpg WoWScrnShot_081516_200100.jpg WoWScrnShot_092016_184502.jpg|Duels against the Shieldmaidens WoWScrnShot_082416_210837.jpg|During the defense of Dalaran WoWScrnShot_081016_212231.jpg WoWScrnShot_022116_211343.jpg WoWScrnShot_042416_234405.jpg|Tournament of Ages Preparations 2016! WoWScrnShot_061916_004321.jpg WoWScrnShot_061916_001912.jpg WoWScrnShot_050616_001139.jpg WoWScrnShot_041616_212206.jpg|Battling against the Knights of Perenolde WoWScrnShot_042316_223057.jpg WoWScrnShot_042616_201451.jpg WoWScrnShot_061616_182611.jpg WoWScrnShot_032616_201801.jpg WoWScrnShot 081415 190939.jpg|A Low Court of Uther WoWScrnShot 081215 213842.jpg WoWScrnShot 081215 064503.jpg|Avirin and a bad daddy 45d107dbbfe607d847eeae81d4c707f5.jpg|Allse contemplating his place within Alterac, without his hat, what will he do? WoWScrnShot 102615 004431.jpg|Kormed Wolfheart surrendering the Duchy of Wolfrun to Arthalden Lightshard WoWScrnShot 101115 232825.jpg Original-1.jpg|Citrine Eagle D&D night WoWScrnShot 102615 003841.jpg WoWScrnShot 092215 235305.jpg WoWScrnShot 102615 003846.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232939.jpg YesYes.jpg WoWScrnShot 102515 202009.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232517.jpg WoWScrnShot 092815 074843.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203501.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 211803.jpg WoWScrnShot 010916 191350.jpg WoWScrnShot 011316 163209.jpg WoWScrnShot 011216 201407.jpg WoWScrnShot 111515 212843.jpg WoWScrnShot 010316 194249.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203456.jpg WoWScrnShot_011916_015121.jpg|Rest in peace, Ayleth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand